


Third-base

by milkytheholy1



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Eventual Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, NOT a lemon, Romantic Fluff, TikTok, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, egirl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28883808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkytheholy1/pseuds/milkytheholy1
Summary: 2003 Leo x Female ReaderA little misunderstanding goes a long way.
Relationships: Leonardo (TMNT)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18
Collections: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles





	Third-base

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, I currently have two requests left to do but I really want to get some stories that I personally came up with as well. I really want to try writing for different versions of the turts besides 2012 and Rise even if they are my fav versions. Sorry if the character interactions are a bit iffy in this one, I haven't seen much of the 2003 series I'm only up to season 2. Anyway, enjoy!

Leo's phone vibrated by his bedside, the small wooden table shaking under its buzz. His room echoed the ringtone,  _ love of my life _ by Queen as per your request, awakening the young turtle from his sleep. Creeping his eyes open just a fraction, slowly taking in his surrounds, Leo sat up rubbing his palms into his eyes digging out the sleep. With minimal movements, Leo grabbed his phone and placed it against his ear.

"Hello?" he answered, a yawn escaping past his lips. Your giggle filtered through his crappy phone, a dreamy smile emerging on his face, "Morning sleepyhead, I hope I didn't wake you up too soon?" you whispered, suddenly realising how early it was. Leo chuckled under his breath "No, you're okay. I would have gotten up at some point anyway, can't skip training."

"Of course," you tittered, your laughter trailing off towards the end as the call went into a peaceful silence. Leo's stomach began to grumble indicating his need for breakfast and probably before Mikey raided the kitchen, "Soooo..." he started, slightly wondering if you only called him to say hello. Suddenly kicking back into action, you jumped "Oh!" laughing to yourself you continued "Right, yeah sorry I totally forgot the reason why I called."

"What? You telling me you didn't call just to say hello." Leo mused, his heart fluttering when he heard your beautiful laughter through the speaker of his phone. Trying to calm down the obnoxious grin, you shook your head lightly, "No, silly. Actually, I have a surprise for you-"

"A surprise?" he asked, cutting you off completely. Shushing him you resumed "Yes a surprise, come by mine tonight and I'll show you." you teased. Leo subconsciously started leaning over his bedding, the quilt slipping down to his waist, "Will I like it?" he asked, his fingers playing with the blue bed sheets. You hummed in response "Maybe, you might like it you might not." your answer was vague, _ too  _ vague for Leo's liking.

The call ended soon after that conversation, with a promise that he'd be at yours before 7 and a quick "I love you". Leo couldn't help but be intrigued by your surprise, maybe it was a homecooked meal or possibly a movie night. With a newfound energy, Leo finally submerged from his bedroom and strolled into the kitchen with light steps. Raph and Casey sat by the shabby table, laughing and joking with each other, their chuckling dying down as Leo approached the kitchen entrance. 

Noticing Leo's happy attitude, the two got very suspicious of the leading turtle. Shrugging his shoulders towards Casey, Raph studied his older brother racking his brain for any reason as to why the usually stoic turtle was humming around the community space. Casey rolled his eyes, leaning against the wooden table with his arms folded over his chest "Well someone got some good night sleep." he voiced. Leo looked over at the two, putting down the cereal box in his hand, he turned to face them his face puzzled "What's that supposed to mean?"

Raph glanced at Casey with a 'can you believe this guy' look, looking back to Leo he smirked "C'mon fearless, since when did  _ you _ hum?" Leo looked almost offended at the callout, nevertheless, he shook it off and continued making his simple breakfast "I didn't know I wasn't allowed to do so." he muttered back. Casey, who had been leaning against the table, was making his way to the counter where Leo stood "Ah don't listen to him, he's not a mornin' person like us." Leo crooked a brow towards the overconfident human.

"So c'mon," Casey nagged, banging his shoulder against the turtle "Tell good Ol' Jones why ya so happy?" Leo sighed, but even he couldn't hide his excitement for tonight. "Okay, okay. I'll confess." he submitted, walking over and taking a seat opposite Raph at the table. Both Casey and Raph leaned in heavily to hear what the blue boy had to say, "So (Y/N) called me this morning saying she had a surprise for me, I'm heading there later tonight to see what it is."

Raph and Casey shared a look with each other before turning back to Leo who was happily munching his cereal, Raph looked back to his fist clenching on the table "And did she say if you'd like this surprise?" Leo shrugged in response "She said I'd either like it or not." Casey erupted into laughter, both brothers looking at him confused. Clutching his side in pain, Casey panted, his long hair covering his reddening face "Dude!" he heaved out "You're gettin' to third-base!"

Leo's eyes widened, the spoonful of cereal in his mouth causing a lot of discomfort in his throat as he began to choke "W-WHAT!" he finally sputtered out. Casey had fallen onto his back laughing in hysterics, Raph had a smirk on his face watching as his brother coughed and mumbled incoherent sentences. Dropping the spoon onto the table, Leo began sweating "Third-base?" he uttered, his throat still sore.

Casey grabbed his hand onto the wooden table, the ends splintering under his tight grip. Heaving himself up into a standing position, he still struggled to subside his laughter "Yeah, you know, when two people love each other very much-"

"That's for a baby, genius!" Raph chided, pulling his hand down his face in frustration. Leo had remained quiet through the dispute, his mind and heart in their own debate about whether he was ready or not to share this new chapter of life with you. Of course, he thought about it, but he'd quickly get flustered and push the thought away; how would it work anyway?

Coming back to reality with a click of Raph's fingers, he stared at the two nervous and confused. During the time he spent thinking, he failed to observe the more tense atmosphere around Casey and Raph, the two still bickering. Both now stood up and looking as though they could start a fight any second, Leo thought about making a break for it. Standing from his chair slowly, he took one small side-step towards the exit. Seemingly getting away with this tactic, Leo was almost at the arch of the kitchen entrance before Casey called back to him again.

"So are ya ready?"

"Huh?" Leo spoke, Casey shuffled his eyebrows quickly sending the picture to Leo. The turtle in blue shot up straight, his hands flat by his side as realisation kicked in "Oh! Er, yeah, of course, w-why wouldn't I be?" he stuttered nervously. Casey approached the poor boy and dragged him back to the table to continue their, what he called, 'bro talk'. An hour or so later April had arrived in the lair, approaching the boys in the kitchen she saw how skittish Leo looked; his cheeks a dark shade of pink. 

"Hey guys." she smiled, turning to the fridge to get a drink. Casey's eyes widened at the female, his features quickly becoming relaxed before he made his way towards her "Hey red, where ya been?"

"I was at (Y/N)'s helping her get ready for-"

"You were at (Y/N)'s!" Leo practically jumped the women, his arms gripping her shoulders "Do you know what the surprise is?" he rushed out. April took a moment to gather herself, placing Leo's clamped hands away from her person "I do~" she drew out, "But I can't tell you, sorry." Leo released a defeated sigh, his body slumping forward; if tonight was  _ the  _ night then it had to be perfect meaning Leo had to find out anything that could help him.

April's eyes trailed the form of the moppy turtle in front of her, pondering to herself the consequences of revealing your plan. In the end, she gave the turtle a glimmer of hope, walking up to him she placed a fleeting hand on his shoulder and whispered: "I think you'll really enjoy it." Leo gulped nervously.

It was finally 7 o'clock, Leo had left the lair with hollers from Casey and Raph and a look of bewilderment from Donnie and Mikey. Gripping the bunch of roses in his hand that he had begged April to buy him before he left, he picked up his pace. Leaping across rooftops, the moonlight illuminating small parts of his reptilian skin. Spotting your apartment complex over the horizon, he breathed in and out calmly, taking calculated steps in the shadows.

Lightly tapping on your window, then again a little harder when you didn't answer, Leo waited patiently on your window ledge. Hearing your voice through the glass, a simple "It's open.", Leo crept through his feet landing on the heated floor of your living room. Closing the window and subsequently the curtains, to avoid nosey neighbours, he took in the decorations that littered your apartment. Fairy lights hanging over your sofa and delicately dangling around the t.v, candles lit on the table filling the room with the sweet smell of cinnamon. 

"Just give me a minute, I'm almost ready!" you called from what Leo presumed was your room, he wandered around the layout of your living room, pacing with one thought in his mind:  _ Am I ready? _

Settling on the sofa, he remembered the  _ 'wise'  _ words that Casey told him. Positioning himself on the sofa, he rested his head against his flat palm that was perched on the plush fabric. He layed on his side, his body perfectly angled to face the entrance of the hallway that led to your room. The roses layed limply in his hand that was hazardly laying across his shell, trying to act as casual as he could.

"Are you ready?" he heard you call from the darkness, he opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. Coughing out a nervous "Yes." he waited for your figure to come into the light. Was he ready? Sure he loved you, he loved you with all his heart but as a turtle, a mutant at that, he never thought he'd get to have this chance, like, ever. 

He could hear your footsteps more clearly now, indicating that you weren't that far away. Sucking in a breathe and straightening up he watched with wide eyes as you finally settled into the light. "Whatcha think?" you asked, raising your arms and spinning in a small circle so he could take in your outfit. See, you had decided the other day that you wanted to join in on the new TikTok trend, and that was to become an Egirl. April had convinced you to let her do your hair and make-up, you had picked out the outfit; a small black skirt, a band tee and some black boots. 

Your jewellery jingled as you spun, the fabric of the skirt swaying with your movements. Leo blinked at you, his face frozen in shock, you frowned at his reaction "I'm guessing you don't like it?"

"I-" he drooled out, his mind playing catch-up. Noticing the way he was positioned you sent him a questioning glance "What are you doing?" Leo snapped out of his trance, he couldn't help but roam the vast beauty of your face;  _ you look so cute _ he thought. Wobbling, he approached you, slightly shoving the flowers into your chest as an offering.

"Is this my surprise?" he asked, his voice seemingly calm to say he looked so sweaty, the shine of the candles gleaming in his forehead. Looking down at the floor with a rejected look, you nodded, "I love it." he smiled. Your head flicked up to him, eyes searching for any hint of a lie. In a rush you wrapped your hands around his neck, pulling his plastron further into your chest crushing the roses between your bodies. Returning the hug, Leo stuck his head into your neck, breathing in the scent that was you.

He only felt a smidge bit disappointed that he didn't reach third-base, but he'd take this over that any day. Besides he wasn't ready for that yet and he wanted it to be special, not just a surprise. That night you and Leo danced, albeit reluctantly, to music, watched some movies and ordered take out. The crushed roses were placed on the windowsill in a glass vase, watching over the electric city and the sleeping couple crashed out on the sofa.


End file.
